Your Intoxicating Smell
by xxxPenny
Summary: An awkward situation takes a much unexpected turn. Natsu has found something in Lucy's apartment that thrills him. He is so eager to find out what this new discovery is that he fails to notice Lucy staring at him with wide eyes and a jaw that is about to drop through the floor. NaLu One-Shot. Rated M for a reason people!


_So I've been working on this for a while and I finally made it! It's very lemony so if you don't like that kind of stuff, you should probably read something else, but I hope you'll read this anyways! It's been a long time since I wrote somthing as steamy as this and I must say I loved writing this! Hope you'll enjoy and leave a comment, letting me know what you think, should I or should I not wirte more stuff like this? _

_Fairy Tail and it's hot mages belongs to Hiro Mashima._

The picture is used with permission by AnnMY on , check her out! art/Under-the-waking-Sun-345247715

* * *

**Your Intoxicating Smell**

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy came up behind him and leaned over his shoulder to see what he held in his hands. Natsu stiffened and slowly turned his head around. His eyes flickered from what he held in his hands and Lucy's curious eyes. "Ehh…" Natsu turned around and quickly slammed his hands behind his back to hide it. "What it is?" Lucy tried to look behind him, but he turned with her and blocked her sight. "Natsu, let me see," she crossed her arms and put up a pouting mouth. "It's nothing," so very little convincing. "Fine," She shrugged and walked out the door.

When Natsu couldn't see her anymore he lifted his hands to his front and lifted them up to his face. "That was too close," Natsu took a deep whiff of the baby-blue lace fabric he held. He twisted it inside out and sniffed again, harder this time. It had a familiar yet totally new and mind blowing smell, it was very arousing to him. He stuck out the tip of his tongue and tasted a bitter sweet taste when a white flake-like looking thing loosened from it. He swirled the taste around in his mouth and flickered his tongue on his lips to taste better. It tasted rather good, the smell and taste mixed together made him curious. What was this? He had been going trough Lucy's stuff when she was in the shower, trying to find her novel to get a sneak peak. Instead he found a bag, he opened it to check what was inside and that was when he first smelled the tingling smell. He had searched trough the whole bag to find the source of it. When he found out it was one of Lucy's worn panties he had lifted it out and smelled it hard. The smell spread a weird feeling in him, it awakened something inside him and gave him a rush he had never felt before. Not like when he was fighting, or eating burning flames. This was an absolutely different type of rush, it was especially noticeable in his groin. He could feel it twitch down there when he filled his lungs with the smell. He wanted to know what it was, but he knew Lucy would kill him if she found out that he was snooping around so he didn't dare ask her. He was so busy smelling, trying to print the smell into his mind so he could bring it out later in his head, that he didn't notice Lucy looking at him through the only almost closed door.

_Oh my God, what is he doing? Why is he… smelling my panties? What a pervert!_ Lucy had been standing there the whole time. She was so curious to find out what he was hiding from her, she had to know. Now she kind of whished she didn't know after all. She was too embarrassed to go in and yell at him, it would just be too awkward. She watched him as he sniffed in her lady smell, she saw his face turn into a pretty shade of pink and she saw his eyes roll back. _Is he… turned on by it? _She bit her lip as he watched him, trying to deny the fact that the sight was a bit sexy. When Natsu put out his tongue and licked inside her panties, she squeaked a little and her face flushed red. _Oh my God, no! Don't do that! Stop it you idiot!_ She screamed in her head. She felt it ache between her legs when Natsu stuck his tongue out again. _Why am I suddenly so turned on? This should not turn me on!_ It didn't matter how much she tried to stay mad, she wished that his warm and wet tongue would lick up and down her, wait. She slapped her face gently and decided she had to catch Natsu in the act and scold him for going through her things, again. She straightened her back and tightened her fists as she opened the door slowly, making sure it didn't make any sound.

Natsu was standing with his back to her and she tiptoed over to him. When she was up close, she "ahem'd" behind him and he jolted so high that the panties fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" she tried to hide the fact that her heart was pounding and her throat was as dry as sandpaper.

"L-Lucy! I-I was just… I ehh, shit!" Natsu lifted his hand to his head and nervously scratched his neck as he tried to laugh a casual laugh.

"Well..?" Lucy said, demanding an answer.

"I was just trying to find your novel! It's not like I was looking for _that_" he looked to the floor and the panty soaked in his own saliva. "I found you laundry bag and the smell just made me curios, I've never smelled it before." He finally met her eyes. A big blush appeared before he asked "What is it?"

Lucy was startled at his sudden question; she didn't know what to tell him. She wasn't even really sure what it was. She backed up from his waiting eyes and looked away as her cheeks were burning up. "It's ehh… something that's normal to girls. It usually comes when a girl is... you know, tuned on, or it just comes from the body getting rid of, things it needs to get rid of."

"What kind of things?" Natsu stepped closer but she kept backing up.

"I don't really know, just body-garbage, sort of. I think." She reached the wall and it pushed out the air she held in her lungs.

Natsu stopped in front of her and smirked.

"So, what turns you on?" his brow lifted and he teased her with a light laugh.

"Wha-what do you mean?" her eyes widened at his question and she had to hold her hand over her heart so he wouldn't see her shirt rise and fall.

"You said that it comes when girls are turned on. What turned you on so much?" he gave her a wry smile that made her stomach twist.

"I-I… nothing," she looked to her feet and wished the ground would swallow her and make this awkward situation go away.

"So you lied to me, eh, Lucy?" he leaned in closer to her face as he whispered the words.

His husky voice sent shivers down her spine and her knees suddenly felt weak beneath her.

"Well, no…but" she muttered

Natsu placed his hands on the wall on each side of her head and came even closer to her.

"Then tell me… what turns you on, Luce?" he licked his lips and let out a little sigh at the end of his question.

Lucy gulped hard and tried to keep her mind straight and think of a good answer that wouldn't make things even worse. She looked up at him and felt his hot breath on her skin, it was making her mind go blurry so she foolishly answered "You…" it was more of a whisper, but Natsu was so close that he heard it well. He raised his body up and put up a triumphant smile as he crossed his arms. "Really?" his smile got even wider when she nodded slowly. He bowed down to her again, he wanted to tease her even more. "Tell me what I do to turn you on," he said.

Lucy figured she was already done for, it couldn't really get any worse so why not just go along with it? She raised her eyes to meet Natsu's, cleared her voice and said "I like it when drops of sweat run down you naked chest" she made her voice as seductive she could and hoped he wouldn't see that she was about to faint from embarrassment. Natsu's eyes widened in shock at her words and his head suddenly felt light on his shoulders. He watched as Lucy bit her lip and threw her hair to the side, letting her naked collarbone come to sight. He was so startled at her answer that he had to take a step back.

_Shit, did I scare him? _Lucy's mind tried to figure out what to do next, how to fix this. But she kind of liked seeing Natsu speechless. She liked having control over him and see his knees weaken. She stepped after him, grabbed his shoulders and raiser her body up to his ear. She gently bit his ear before whispering "Isn't that what you wanted to hear? Or did I scare you?"

She heard Natsu gulp hard and his breathes were getting harder and faster. Lucy still stood with her head close to his and she started nibbling in his soft neck as she waited for him to react. She tasted his tan skin that had a little salty taste, it was warm against her lips and it made her belly tickle. Natsu let out a soft moan when she kissed his scar. _Weak spot, eh?_ She grinned to herself.

Natsu backed up again and held Lucy's shoulders in an arms length away from his own body. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" Lucy asked, she suddenly felt stupid under his gaze. What she had just done was so weird for the two of them. Nothing had ever happened between them that would make this ok for her to do. But, she wanted more. Feeling his skin on her lips, tasting him made her warm inside. She needed more.

"What was that just now?" Natsu shook her gently and smiled a crooked smile.

"You started it," she huffed.

Natsu lifted his hands to her head and grabbed her hair. He pulled her closer and sniffed her neck. "You've started to smell like it."

"Like what?" she knew what he meant.

"Like _that."_ He pointed his head in the direction of the blue panty on the floor. Lucy looked over at it and chuckled.

"So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" she challenged him.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "What do you want me to do about it?"

Lucy lifted her brow and bit her lip again. She knew very well what she wanted, but was a bit scared to tell him. Instead of telling him, she quickly swiped her lip over his. Natsu laughed, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Their lips melted together and their tongues chased each other around in their warm mouths. Lucy moaned at feeling his gentle tongue run up and down her own. She grabbed his back and pushed herself closer to him.

Natsu felt her eagerness, picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He sat her down on the edge and knelt in front of her. He didn't break the kiss for a while, but his curiosity was driving him further down. The smell from before was so much more intense now, he felt it radiating from Lucy's lower body parts. He rested his hands on her inner thighs and carefully spread her legs further apart. Lucy was a bit uneasy and tried to hold her legs together at first, but when Natsu started kissing her thigh with his warm touch she relaxed and lay down on the bed. She reached her hands up to her head as a sign that Natsu was allowed to do what he wanted. With a smile on his lips Natsu kept kissing her thigh, further and further up. The intoxicating smell got stronger the closer he got and he had to narrow his eyes to focus. He pulled her skirt up on her belly and now he could see her white panties, with a wet spot in the middle. He poked it gently with his thumb and jolted a little when Lucy shrieked. He kept massaging it and was more than fascinated to find her twitch every time he touched a little bump on the top. He gave his fingers a little more strength on that spot and Lucy responded with pained moans and sighs. He lifted his finger up to his nose and smelled it carefully, _yep, same smell. _

"Natsu," Lucy panted heavily, "don't stop..."

Natsu grinned and placed his thumb carelessly on her clit again. Not moving it, barley even touching it. He held his hand like that and crawled over Lucy's, now shiny, body. He lay down beside her and watched her impatient face look down at him. He smiled back at her. Just when she was about to speak, Natsu gave his finger a slight push and it resulted in Lucy shutting her mouth and gasp. "Natsu, stop teasing me…" she panted. "Why? I like seeing you like this, love hearing your noises…" he teased her even more and slid one finger under her panty and let his finger circle at her entrance. "Do I turn you on?" Lucy exhaled, trying to keep calm with his finger poking her down there. Natsu nodded "You have no idea," he laid his head on her stomach and thrusted one finger inside her. She arched her back up and held her hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds. When he stopped Lucy let her back drop down on the bed again, looking at Natsu with dizzy eyes she nodded her head once and said "Show me."

"Show you what?" Natsu thrusted in her again, two fingers this time.

"Show me… ahh... how turned on you… nnnngh... are!"

"Ah, you'd like that, wouldn't you! You're such a dirty girl, Luce. I never imagined you'd be like that," He kissed her belly and kept sliding in and out of her, tickling her walls with his warm fingers.

Lucy's back was arched up again and she felt it tingling all over her body as Natsu kept going. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton and her throat was unusually wide and open, making it easy to breathe, and boy did she breathe hard. Lucy had to gather her thoughts for a few minutes before she was able to grab Natsu's hand and stop him. He looked confused at her, but she just smiled at him. "What? You didn't like it?"

Lucy ignored his question, "I told you to show me how turned on you are. Now, show me."

Lucy sat up and pushed Natsu off the bed, he was now sitting on his knees on the floor in front of her. She dragged a blanket and covered herself up a bit, but still not too much. "What do want me to do? Strip?" Natsu laughed at his own joke, but stopped when he realized he had given Lucy an idea.

"No! I won't do that, that's embarrassing!" he waved his hands in rejection but Lucy just tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Fine," Lucy bit her lips and spread her legs a little further apart. Natsu watched her with big eyes and a little drool in his mouth. When Natsu was almost able to see her precious lady parts she slammed her legs shut and rolled over on her side with a little giggle. "Wh-why!? No!" he leaned over her and was desperately trying to spread her legs again. "Natsu, that's not very nice…" Lucy let the blanket fall to the floor by 'accident' and shrugged at him. "If you want more, then strip for me," she took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a soft kiss. She licked his upper lip before releasing him, leaving him wanting more. _Now. _

Natsu considered his situation for a while and added it up to, either ending it here, go home and finish himself off, or have Lucy helping him with it. _Why am I even considering this!?_

"Fine, but if you laugh at me, I'll stop and leave," his turned away in embarrassment and his face had a nice blush. Lucy clapped her hands enthusiastically and sat up.

_Oh god, I can't do this! Come on, Natsu. Get it together, it's just Lucy. No one else will ever see this. Gahh! _He wrinkled his nose and slowly started dragging his scarf off. He lit his hands on fire and slid them through his hair. He still didn't look very comfortable, but Lucy's encouraging face made it a little better. He let his scarf fall to the floor and suddenly felt really naked. Lucy had crawled to the edge of the bed and reached her hands out as a sign for him to come closer. When he did, she helped him remove his vest and threw it somewhere behind him. Natsu was relieved that Lucy had stepped in and saved him from what she made him do. He smiled with a chuckle at her.

"Was I _that _bad?" he pouted.

Lucy simply nodded and winked back. Natsu was about to protest but Lucy dragged her shirt over her head and he closed his mouth. He had seen her in her bathing suit many times, hell, he had even seen her naked a few times, but now his mind felt like it was about to blow. He glared at her perky breasts that were partly hidden in her bra and she smiled at him knowing he was enchanted by her curvaceous body. She dragged him even closer and he almost fell over her while she started opening his pants. When she let them drop to the floor she gasped at the sight of his throbbing cock, covered by his boxers, but still. Natsu's impatience was starting to show, his chest was rising fast and dropping even faster. His fists tightened and he leaned his head back with a sigh. Lucy leaned forwards and dragged his boxers down. Natsu lifted his head up and down to look at Lucy. He simply raised an eyebrow, and his lips were trembling with mirth when he saw her reaction to his very large member. Lucy looked up at him and tried to hide the fact that she was impressed.

Lucy wasn't quite ready to let go of the control she had over him and closed her mouth quickly. She looked down at his fully erect cock and then up to his pleading eyes. She yanked herself even closer to him, leaning her almost naked body to his. She felt his hands grab her ass and he dragged her skirt and panties down to the bed. She smiled and tugged his shoulders. "What to you want me to do to you, Natsu?" she nibbled on his ear and let out soft, warm breaths on his neck. She could feel him shake in lust, and she loved it.

"I want you to… ah… ehm…"Natsu's brain was failing to give him words to speak. He couldn't even make out a whole sentence. "To do this?" Lucy grabbed his cock in her hand, Natsu almost fell to his knees by her firm grip. "Yes. That's, that's good. Very good, oh God so good, Luce," Lucy had started moving her hand up and down his length and dug her nails softly into his back with the other hand, to let him know that she wanted him. As Lucy started moving her hand faster Natsu could barley breathe. He held her shoulders to keep his balance, but knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. "Shit, I have to sit down," he reached for the bed and spun around so that he sat on the edge, both feet on the floor. Lucy slid down from the bed and placed herself between his legs. She spread them apart and moved closer to his cock again. She let her hands rest on his thighs, she grabbed his skin softly and released it again, teasing him, making him squirm and curse under his hot breath. She kissed his belly, his thighs, all over his lower body, but neglected his cock completely. She let her warm breath swipe it a few times, just to keep him on the edge of insane.

"Luce, you're killing me," Natsu panted

"Hmm..?" Lucy took his cock in her hand and felt his entire body go stiff. She watched his face turn red as she let her hand slide firmly up and down his length. Natsu tightened his hands around the sheets in Lucy's bed and threw his head back in pleasure from the sensation Lucy's hand gave him. His eyes were shut close to make him focus on not blowing it, but he peeked at Lucy sitting in front of him. Her hand worked up and down on him in a steady rhythm and her cute butt pointed up and out for him to watch. She suddenly became bolder, like a hungry predator she covered Natsu's length with her mouth and let it slide in and out of her warm mouth while her tongue massaged his head roughly. He absolutely loved it. "Ahh… Luce, I'm gonna… nnnngh!"

She stopped right before he could feel the sweet release he craved so much. She licked her lips and crawled up to his face for a wanting kiss. Natsu was panting hard from the sudden stop she had made. His body was twitching in impatience and he knew he needed her right now, or he was scared he might loose control. "I've got to have you, right now!" Natsu grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her down to the mattress with his strong arms, his hands were burning up and Lucy felt it sting on her tender skin. He looked down at her, still panting hard and with a bright red face ready to explode. Lucy giggled softly. "Can I please have you now?" he begged. Lucy pulled his face down to hers and kissed him gently before nodding with a big smile on her wet lips. Natsu smiled wide and sighed in thankfulness. He placed his cock to her wet slit till he was pretty sure he had hit the right spot and thrusted slowly into her moist folds. She grabbed she sheets in her hands and let out a series of soft, muffled noises. "Are you ok?" he asked when he saw her pained face, "I'm fine, it just hurts a bit in the beginning, just keep going it'll pass," she said between clenched teeth. Natsu did as she asked, but moved slower. When he reached as far as he could he started moving in and out carefully in the beginning to ease her into it.

The feeling of being filled with Natsu's warmth was utterly amazing and she wanted him even deeper in her. She swung her legs over his hips and connected her ankles together giving him better access and allowing him to move even further in her. "Oh God, Luce, you feel so good around me, it's crazy!" Natsu stuttered in her ear, but she was too lost in her wonderland to even register what he said. Natsu picked up speed and thrusted harder by every thrust, he was absolutely loving this, he was completely giving into his instincts and felt an animalistic desire to take Lucy as thoroughly as he possibly could. The dragon awakened inside him and he lifted Lucy up and sat himself back on her bed, both legs straight out with Lucy sitting on her knees over him. Lucy was a bit surprised by his sudden change of position but didn't complain when he grabbed her ass and helped her find a steady pace to ride him. Lucy had both arms tightly wrapped around his neck and she buried his head in her own neck. "Na-Natsu, oh… ahh.. God, you're … nhnngg… amazing!" Lucy gasped. Natsu slowed down for a second and Lucy let her head lean back and met his eyes as their foreheads smashed together. Natsu tried to moist his throat by gulping hard, "You're amazing," he said. She laughed in reply. "Natsu, there's something… no never mind." She held back, it could wait for another time, "No what, tell me." He demanded. "There's something I want to try, if you don't mind?" she blushed and lifted herself off of his sweaty body, "No, whatever it is, I don't mind!" he rushed, he was desperate to get back inside her warm and soothing pace. Lucy turned away from him and placed her body on all four in front of him, exposing her cute butt and raising it invitingly against him, he caught on pretty quick and thanked some higher power up there for giving him this amazing girl. "Sure you don't mind?" Lucy said coyly, "It would be my pleasure," he raised up on his knees and placed himself behind her seeking out her slit again, it slid inside her with a gushy sound and he could again feel the tight sensation driving him insane. He admired her ass as he thrusted inside her from behind, it looked like a heart and he suddenly understood why. _Funny, _he thought, smiling to himself for being such a clever guy. He could see Lucy wrap her hands around the edge of the headboard and it turned him on even more seeing her squirm because of him. When he felt the orgasm pushing on he slowed down trying to make it last longer, but Lucy begged him desperately not to slow down and he wanted her to feel as good as possible so he kept going. "Luce, I'm gonna cum… is it ok?" he wrinkled his nose and shut his eyes together, "Yes, I'm coming tooaah!" she barely made it in time before she felt Natsu shoot off into her. She collapsed down on the wrinkled sheets and smiled when Natsu fell down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips gently. "You truly are amazing, Luce." He whispered, "You too," she hummed.

Lucy closed her eyes and was about to let her mind fade into calm dreams when she asked, "Was this your first time?"

Natsu thought about for a second before he grinned, "Yup," he was glad it was Lucy lying next to him, and not anybody else in the entire world. "Mine too, I'm glad it was you." She smiled. "Me too," he closed his arms tighter around her and fell asleep feeling secure and warm inside. Knowing he had just claimed the best mate he possibly could. _I hope you understand that you're stuck with me now, Lucy. _Was the last thing he remembered thinking before he drifted away.

**The End.**


End file.
